


До конца

by Sher_Wood



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_Wood/pseuds/Sher_Wood
Summary: "Починенный" для Стива и Баки "Эндгейм".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 18





	До конца

Баки смотрит на несильное свечение в центре платформы и думает... Думает, что это конец. Всё было так очевидно с самого начала, что ему даже стало стыдно. Стыдно за мысли, за надежду, за желание. Стив должен был остаться с ним, но... Вообще-то нет, не должен. Баки в очередной раз напоминает себе, что это новая жизнь, новое время, боже, он даже не помнит себя таким, каким его запомнил Роджерс. Он уже совсем другой человек, хладнокровный убийца, отрешенный ото всех, кроме одного единственного человека, а так ли этот человек хочет быть рядом? Баки часто думает, что Стив чувствует вину. Стив всегда чувствует вину за что-то и берёт на себя ответственность даже за то, что от него не зависит. 

Баки отходит к берегу озера и смотрит на своё отражение. Кто он вообще такой, чтобы сам Капитан Америка оставил любовь всей своей жизни, когда появилась возможность её вернуть и быть счастливым? Всего лишь потрёпанный жизнью, годами, вечностью солдат с руками по локоть в крови. Всего лишь разбитый на куски и неправильно собранный заново старый друг с мозгами набекрень. Всего лишь тот, кто смеял думать, что небезразличен Стиву Роджерсу. 

Время тянется слишком долго. Брюс пытается сделать что-то с консолью, когда проходит больше пяти минут, а Стив так и не возвращается. Возможно, в той временной ветке, которую выбрал Роджерс он не дожил до двухтысячных, думает Баки, медленно плетясь к дому. Его здесь больше ничего не держить. Стоит вернуться в Ваканду, забыться в работе, попросить Т'Чалу нагрузить так, чтобы мозг и тело отказывали под конец дня. Или можно остаться с командой, но едва ли они примут его в своём доме. Так мало возможностей, так мало путей, которые теперь придётся искать в одиночку. Кому вообще в этом мире нужен кто-то настолько неправильный и сломленный как Джеймс Барнс?

Баки понимает Стива, понимает Мстителей, не понимает только себя. Как он вообще мог думать, что достоин кого-то вроде Стива Роджерса? Кого-то настолько идеального, настолько прекрасного и доброго, настолько благородного, что все внутренности скручивало при одном взгляде. Особенно, если смотрел сам Стив, ведь даже его грёбаные голубые глаза с бесконечной усталостью и решимостью одновременно были идеальны. Слишком идеальны для кого-то столь ужасного, как Зимний солдат: мрачного эха прошлого, тёмной части настоящего, того, что невозможно просто стереть, забыть, удалить из жизни. 

Джеймс спиной ощущает этот сочувствующий взгляд. Ему не нужно сочувствуие, не нужны чужие сожаления, это не поможет, не помогло бы ни в одной из миллиардов реальностей. Спросите Стивена Стрэнджа. Единственное, что могло бы помочь сейчас слишком далеко во времени. Возможно даже уже не существует. А если существует, то наверняка не помнит ни имени Барнса, ни как он выглядит. 

Баки чувствует, что чем больше думает об этом, тем ватнее становятся ноги, хочется упасть и не вставать, хочется вывернуться наизнанку, избавиться от эмоций и чувств, даже если придётся выплюнуть с ними все свои внутренности. Он опирается на крепкое дерево и смотрит в небо, пытается отдышаться, воздуха катастрофически не хватает, словно всё тело и мозг сковало панической атакой. Джеймс проводит рукой по лицу с желанием стряхнуть эти ощущения, но ладонь чувствует только тёплую влагу на щеках. 

\- Баки! - звуки плывут, Барнс не может сказать кому принадлежит голос, только медленно сползает по стволу на холодную землю. 

Слёзы текут по щекам, волосы лезут в лицо, чёрт возьми, как же он жалок. Как вообще можно было думать, что Стив действительно дорожит им, таким слабым и сломанным? Просто слетевшим с катушек киборгом, который давно забыл как быть человеком. 

Тёплые руки касаюся лица, плеч, рук, всего, чего могут, зачёсывают тёмные волосы назад, открывая раскрасневшееся лицо Зимнего Солдата. 

\- Баки, - шепчет голос. Барнс чувствует себя сопливым мальчишкой, которого нужно утешать после драки с хулиганами, из которой он не вышел победителем. Только вот он всегда выходил победителем. Потому что так было нужно. Нужно было защищать Стива, выглядеть сильным солдатом без страха и упрёка. 

Жёсткие пальцы мягко цепляют его подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, чтобы в итоге утонуть в этом синем омуте жалости и боли. 

\- Ты, - Баки рефлекторно смыкает пальцы механической руки на чужом запястье. Удержать, заставить быть рядом, не отстраняться ни на шаг, - ты вернулся. Ты здесь. 

\- Я здесь, - вторит Роджерс, убирая последний тёмный локон за ухо, - а должен быть где-то ещё? 

Лёгкий смешок в его голосе отчего-то звучит как издёвка и Баки, собравшись с силами, встаёт, отталкивая чужую руку. 

\- Да. Ты должен быть там, с Пэгги, - Барнс не верит, что говорит это, но верит, что так должно было быть. - У тебя был шанс, Роджерс, и ты его упустил! 

\- Я обещал вернуться и вернулся. Я не мог бросить вас, - Стив пытается положить руку на плечо вспылившего друга, но тот скидывает её и делает шаг назад. - Тем более тебя.

\- Вас, тебя, их! Ты хоть раз можешь подумать о себе!? - Баки злится, непонятно только на кого: на Стива за то, что тот потерял свой шанс на идеальную счастливую жизнь или на себя за то, что стал баластом, удерживающим Капитана Америку в очередной раз. - Ты так много сделал ради победы, ты заслужил лучшего, идеальной жизни с Пэгги. 

Не со мной, - добавляет Баки мысленно. Он мог бы представить эту жизнь, она далека от идеальной и ещё дальше от той, что заслужил Стив всеми своими страданиями, лишениями и героическими поступками. 

\- Я думал о себе, Джеймс, - Баки не знает что ещё сказать, когда слышит своё полное имя, которое всегда звучит как что-то инородное, что-то, что осталось очень далеко в прошлом и, возможно, больше никогда не станет для него родным. Стив предпринимает ещё одну попытку сближения: делает шаг вперёд и крепко сжимает плечи Барса. Тот не шевелится и уже не уходит от контакта. - Моя идеальная жизнь невозможна без тебя, - тёплая ладонь скользит выше, с плеча на шею. - Однажды я уж оставил Баки Барнса одного и, умоляю, не проси меня сделать это снова. Я хочу быть рядом. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я - не он. Я не Баки Барнс, я тот, кого тебе приходится так называть. Здесь, - Джеймс касается виска указательным пальцем, - только Зимний Солдат. 

\- Ты - это ты, помнишь ты себя как Баки Барнса или как Зимнего Солдата. Я готов помочь вспомнить всё и быть рядом, даже если ничего не получится. Мне нужен /ты/, - Стив широкими ладонями обхватывает лицо напротив и смотрит прямо в глаза, словно гипнотизирует, заставляет поверить в свои слова, довериться и принять. - Я с тобой до конца, помнишь? 

А Баки помнит эти слова, сказанные тогда, на летящем вниз халикарриере, и помнит как в сумасшедшем бреду, но с твёрдой уверенностью, что что это правильно, со всей яростью пытался выбить дух из Капитана Америки, покрывал синяками и кровью красивое лицо с ледяными голубыми глазами. Зимний Солдат тогда почти убил его, а Стив, спустя несколько месяцев, всё так же продолжал искать его во всех уголках мира, выслеживал, летел, ехал, пару раз почти поймал и не остановился, пока Баки не пришёл к нему сам.

Всё вдруг становится таким очевидным в голове Барнса: Стив пытался вернуть его, даже будучи на краю смерти, доверял, зная, что бывший лучший друг не помнит ни единой вещи из их общего прошлого, рисковал собой и своей репутацией. Всё ради неправильного и сломанного Зимнего Солдата.

Баки судорожным рывком подаётся вперёд, заставляя Стива отпрянуть назад и смотреть округлившимися от удивления и неожиданности глазами, когда его губ касаются холодные и немного обветренные губы Барнса. Солдат думает, что переступил черту доверия Стива Роджерса и сейчас он скажет "Нет, ты неправильно понял" и его "до конца" означает дружескую поддержку. На что ещё можно надеяться? По рассказам Стива именно так всё и было до Гидры. Но Кэп шумно вдыхает и уже сам делает шаг навстречу, припечатывает Баки спиной к стволу дерева. Поцелуй выходит неглубоким, ни у кого из них нет опыта: Стив слишком занят для отношений, а Барнс забыл что это такое, кажется, десятилетия назад, но им всё равно достаточно. Роджерс улыбается, разрывая поцелуй и упирается лбом в лоб Баки. Лицо Солдата спокойно как всегда, и хоть какие-то эмоции выдают только покрасневшие от слёз глаза, которые бегают по лицу Стива. Кэп опускает руку, нащупывает тёплую живую ладонь и сплетая пальцы шепчет:

\- До конца.


End file.
